Talk:Dragon Classes (Franchise)
The post about the mystery class Red Death can only be sorced by the Arena Spectacular little souvenier booklet. So if anyone wants more eveidence I could take a photo of the page. I know since its only in a souvenier program that this info may be wrong. But it is the only mention of the Red Death's class we've seen, so I think we should call it a mystery class untill a dvd or tv episode calls him otherwise.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I am not sure Whether the Scorcher class is real. Now I have read the Cartoon Network page, but I think it may be an error. Scorcher and Stoaker sound pretty simaler, and if Scorcher class Dragons Burn everything around them, I think that a Monstrous Nightmare might be one of them! Anyway, we can't really know for now, but I feel that we may discover that Scorcher class is a mistake on the part of Cartoon Network.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Adding to this. Someone has found pictures uploaded to the Cartoon Network website, info for Whispering Death, Thunder Drum, Scauldron, Changewing, Fireworm, and Typhoomerang. And Typhoomerang is listed as Stoker, so I suggest removing Scorcher as it was probably a typo, and update the info when the CN Dragons page is update so everyone can see it. Rhonin Magus (talk) 05:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Tracker Class I know this class is for the dragons with a heightened sense of smell, which is why Rumblehorn is in there, but I don't understand the reason for the Deadly Nadder also be in this class, because it's obvious it belongs to Sharp Class.(Rakoon1 (talk) 13:36, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) Because they have a very developed sense of smell. Thorndrum Maybe, but it should be noted that its spines are its most remarkable feature.(Rakoon1 (talk) 15:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hideous Zippleback in Mistery Class The Mistery Class is related to dragons whose informations about them are few. But the Hideous Zippleback is a comum dragon in Berk and it's known a lot of things about them. So is there a new definition of Mistery Class?Rakoon1 (talk) 21:50, May 12, 2014 (UTC) All I know is, it's a mystery to me how the Hideous Zippleback can exist as its own species. Same with the Snaptrapper and Seashocker, come to think of it; I don't do multiheaded dragons as anything but an exotic once-in-a-lifetime mutation. DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 01:37, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Unknown class Why the Grapple grounder is the single dragon of the Unknown class?Why the Unknown class does not appear on the Dragon Manual page?Actualy,the Unknown class does not exist.It is just a class for the Grapple grounder.Why we can't put there the Skullcrusher,the Windgnasher and the Groundsplitter and then,after we known stuffs about them to move them in other classes? \ Ion Eduard Andrei,5.19.2014.(UTC0) The Unknown Class used to contain more dragon species, such as the Flightmare and some HTTYD2-Dragons. But ever Since they're Classes got revealed, Poor little Grappy is all alone. -Megadracosaurus No, the Unknown Class was just made up. The Grapple Grounder, in which case, is most likely to be in Stoker Class. Oh and the Skullcrusher and Groundsplitter are names of a Rumblehorn and Whispering Death. Alexander.lee.90813 I know its fan-made. And yes, Groundsplitter and Skullcrusher are indeed individeul dragons, not a species. Strike class... I think we do need to put extremely powerful. That does not mean everything just powerful. What else does powerful mean... It can't mean powerful in bathing and eating... That would admittedly be dumb. So I think it should be added. It does make sense, you can't be powerful at eating (well, that's one of a million examples.) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 01:49, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. User:Alexander.lee.90813 Hmm...I suppose That's true. Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:14, May 26, 2014 (UTC) There is a slight inconsistancy in this category as well as a small change I would suggest. First off, it says "Strike class dragons utilize lightning in their ranged attacks," but if the Woolly Howl is in this class then that is not entirely true. Second off, if this phrase is kept I would suggest changing it to "strike class dragons utilize plasma in their ranged attacks." I say this because while it is kind of a stretch to say that the Night Fury's plasma is fire and lightning, it is entirely accurate to say that lightning is a form of plasma. Dragonfiremalus (talk) 23:05, January 17, 2015 (UTC) 3rd Tidal Class Dragon on www.howtotrainyourdragon.com as of 5/29/14 i just went on the dragonpedia and i noticed that it said that there were 26 total dragons and 3 tidal class dragons, but when i clicked on it, it only showed the scauldron and the thunderdrum. what do you think it is? Jediknightanakin1114 (talk) 01:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC) If we are sticking with only dragons seen in the movie or show, then the tidal class dragons I know of are the Scauldron, Thunderdrum, Bewilderbeast, and Seashocker. If we are also including Rise of Berk there is also the Shockjaw. Dragonfiremalus (talk) 18:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Classes from the Books I just read 'The Complete Book Of Dragons', and it turns out there are also Dragon Classes in the book-universe. Should we add them to this page, or create a seperate one?Megadracosaurus (talk) 13:03, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Flightmare is a Strike class dragon as its seen in Dragon tracker. In what medium did they remove the Fear Class? I don't recall hearing about it in any of the films, games, or series. Jman12351 (talk) 03:46, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Strike class Where does most of the information about strike class dragons come from? :Strike Class dragons are characterized by their "blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence," That bit comes from book of dragons, but what about the rest? Strike class dragons close to extinction? I've never heard that before.Neilandio (talk) 00:16, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Just a quick question.... Do we really need to sy that the Hobblegrunt was Boulder Class and the Snafflefang was Stoker Class in the trivia section, because it looks to me like the source that gave those two dragons those two classes might have just gotten the classes mixed up, since they're both HTTYD 2 dragons and they're "original" classes are the opposite of each other's current classes. Plus, since the Snafflefang stated from the begining that it ate rocks and the Hobblegrunt has never been known to have any Boulder Class traits, is it in any way possible that these two dragons were never actually in each other's classes, and that it was just a mix up by the source that gave the so-called "original" classes? just asking, Rockatoa, Brickticks out! Bio-mech Matthew Riley (talk) 06:28, March 5, 2016 (UTC)